Fatally Alluring
by mistressXmonaghan
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now in their seventh, and most complicated year at Hogwarts. By the end of the year, thats it. They're gone, out into the wizarding world on their own. New things, surprising turns, and different approaches come into play
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The Original Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle and all other characters were created by J.K. Rowling. The Harry Potter novels were written by JK Rowling. This story is completely fictional.. or at least, thats what we will tell you muggles. _

Caution: This surrounds the dangerous path of two Hogwarts Students... who have discovered themselves in a very forbidden position. It has taken many batches of truth serum to discover, what really happened... but we are here to give it to you. You may scream. You may laugh. You may be utterly discusted. Just becareful... for your mind could be erased.

Can you handle the truth? Its not too late to turn back now... if you can handle it... place your hats, cloaks, wands, bags under your chairs and get ready for the Fatally Alluring story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, was the boy who lived. As a baby, his parents were ripped away from him by a man who cared of nothing but his self, and his power. For 10 years Harry endured life with his Aunt and Uncle --and their pudgy, demanding son Dudley-- in which he was barely recognized as a part of the family. Midnight, turning onto the day of his 11th Birthday, his life would be changed forever. He began to learn the truth of who he was --what he was-- and in 2 weeks time, the dream became a reality.

He was accepted with some, loathed by others. But it was what he had been looking for. Slowly, Harry passed through his 1st year, his second year, third, 4th, 5th, 6th... beating the odds, saving his life among other's, and escaping the wrath of Voldemort --he who must not be named-- repeatedly.

But, then, things started to change again. Harry's 7th, and last year, brought another change. Possibly the biggest one of all. And, solving the problems, hiding the truth, would prove to be the hardest thing he's ever had to accomplish.

Draco Malfoy. Rich Family. Loving Parents. High Expectaions. All of his life, Draco was expected to be great, to live up to his father, and he was more then happy to do so. He was raised by his parents, being fed the knowledge of what he was and who he was going to be. He was going to be like his father, he was going to be working along side he-who-must-not-be-named.

Through out his years at Hogwarts, Draco accepted what he was to be, accepted his fate. Never was he asked if he wanted to become a death eater. It wasn't ever a question. By the time he actually met the Potter boy, he didn't mind too much that in the end, he would be challanging the boy and making him fight for his life. Year after year, he was taught skills at the school and at home. Then, the year came when everthing that had been set in stone, everything had made sense, changed.

Draco's 7th year proved to be the hardest of all. And not because of the pressure from his father or his father's peers. Not from the over bearing teachers pushing down on him as well as his classmates for grades in N.E.W.T. No... It was because something unexpected, something forbidden, came to him and slapped him in the face.

Hogwarts, 7th year, brought a change to all students. But for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the changes were something neither of them had ever imagined. Thrown together, battle surged between them. Loathing and hatred was apparent. Draco's goal in the end was to kill Harry. Harry's goal in the end was just to stay alive. With emotions running high, expectations surging around them, what then happened was something neither of them expected.

For after all, how can you not want to harm your enemy? How can you want to go against the grain and say no to all that you knew? How, can you fall in love, with the boy from across the room? And how, do you go on, when if people around you _knew_ you could possibly be killed?


	2. Potions

_Disclaimer: Original Characters written by J.K. Rowling. Character Ideas from the Harry Potter Novels. All creations/alterations of this fic, come from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. Don't sue us... we don't have money anyways._

**Chapter One: Potions**

The curling lip and sneering smile coming from the greasy haired teacher standing in front of the class, made more then half of the room shrink back into their seats. "Pair up." It wasn't a request. It was a command. He stood, arms crossed, observing the class; Griffindor seventh years to the right and Slytherin seventh years to the left. "Now."

The din of chairs scraping the stone floor echoed around the dungeon classroom as the students quickly searched for friends in their houses to cling to. "Those of you that have found an accomplice...sit. Those of you that are too dim-witted to have found a partner stay standing," Snape drawled, and smirk toying on his face. Pairs of students moved quickly to sit at benches together. When the room quieted down, only two students were left standing. Draco Malfoy. And Harry Potter.

Harry's green eyes flickered over to Malfoy's cool, ice ones. He looked back in horror at Snape who's lip was once again curled into a smile. "Well?" He sneered turning away from the class and moving to the chalk board. Harry glanced quickly at Hermione who was clutching onto Ron's arm. She looked apologetically at him and Ron just looked down. He couldn't blame them... not really. With a sigh he grabbed his book and took a step over to Malfoy's empty table. Staring at him, he dropped his books and sat down, trying not to catch his robes on the chair.

Draco glared at Crabbe and Goyle, who stared stupidly back at him. He glanced at Snape briefly, then slammed his books on the table and sat haughtily in his chair. "Do be careful Mr. Malfoy..." Snape murmured. "Those benches are not as strong as they once were..." Turning back he flicked his wand in the direction of the wall and instructions for their lesson appeared in his untidy script on the blackboard. "The Truth Serum is a very potent and powerful substance, designed so that those who use it are in complete...and utter...control of another person. When brewed properly, this potion can be VERY VERY dangerous...with that said...you have until the bell to complete the instructions on the board."

Harry sighed to himself and shook his head as he pulled his book to him. He refused to look at Malfoy or at Snape. The sooner they finished this, the sooner they could go. "Potter, Malfoy." Snape said coldly as he walked over to their desk and leaned over it. Harry stared at Snape's hand, pushing against the corner of the desk. He wanted more then anything to hit it with his book... Pulling his eyes away he glared at Snape. "I trust, you both being of your 7th year, capable of being able to make a potion of this standard. I trust, you will be able to complete it, with out any mishaps." Snape said glaring right back at Harry. "I know... how hard it is to follow directions sometimes."

"Well be fine professor. The sooner we get this over, the better." Harry replied, a tight line smile on his face. Snape chuckled softly and leaned closer to the both of them.

"Look, at the last line Potter."

Harry glared at him and looked around his shoulder. _Potion will take approximately 3 months to complete correctly. Bring all ingredients to class, every class. _

Draco smirked at the expression on Harry's face. "What's the matter Potter? Three months too long?" He flipped his hair out of his face and grabbed his book. With the air of royalty, he rose from his seat and walked to the store cabinet to gather the materials required. He brought them back to the bench and began work, making no move to include Harry.

"Push over Malfoy." Harry demanded pushing his book out of the way and rolling up his sleeves. "I am not going to get a failing mark because I am _forced_ to be paired with you." He reached over to grab a root and a knife. "And, if you read... you are supposed to use a bezoar, not a black eyed beetle."

Draco gave him a venomous look to match Snape's.

"Well, Potter, I wouldn't expect_ you_ to understand, but I am using my father's old potions textbook. A textbook that has notes in it by Slughorn himself when he taught here. And if you read," he pushed his book in front of Harry's face. "It says "to speed up the process substitute black eyed beetle for Bezor". Or can you not read that either, Potter?" He smirked and continued preparing the insect, turning his body towards the cauldron and away from Harry.

"Fine, we'll use your book. But, you are not doing this alone Malfoy. You will receive a small mark off for not cooperating and that wouldn't go over too well with Daddy would it?" Harry hissed at him taking Malfoy's text book and placing it in front of them both. "We both don't want to do this. But we both have to. Do you honestly want to have a war through the next three months!" Harry glared at his back and shook his head fiercely. He snapped his attention over to Hermionie and Ron who looked apologetic.

"Just try Harry." Hermionie mouthed to him.

"Miss Granger!" Snape roared making everyone's attention snap upwards. "Eyes, on your own." Hermionie flushed deep red and she pressed herself against Ron. Ron kissed her forehead comfortingly as he pulled the book towards them. Sighing, Harry turned back to meet Malfoy's eyes.

"Potter, just because we're stuck together doesn't mean we're going to get all chummy. Though I'm sure you would love to be part of the elite... _nothing_ is going to change. I still loath you with a passion. Always have. Always will." He pulled his book back closer to his side of the table and continued to prepare ingredients. In front of them Crabbe dropped a beaker filled with a black, tar-like substance that was no doubt not included in the directions. When it hit the floor it immeadiately exploded, leaving a blackened, but unharmed Crabbe, looking slightly confused, as always.

"Crabbe you bloody prat! Can your pea-sized brain even manage to read? You will stay after class to clean up the mess you have created," shouted Snape. He turned on his heel and returned to his desk.

"It's already too much just standing next you." Harry muttered, deciding it wasn't worth it to continue arguing. He took the next step and reached across Malfoy to grab the cutting board. Without saying another word to his, 'partner', he began to chop up the root as it was diagramed in Malfoy's book.

For the rest of class Draco and Harry didn't communicate any more than necessary, and their conversations went no further than "Pass the cutting knife" or "I add, you stir". After minute after excruciating minute, Snape finally ordered the class to pack up their things.

"You will leave your potions here, as they must mature for at least 24 hours. You are dismissed when the bell rings."

Walking back, he swiped his books quickly from his desk and hurried over to Hermionie and Ron. "I'm going to die." He said shaking his head. "I need potions this year Hermionie!" He said looking at her, pleading with her for any sort of help. "If I want to be an Auror, I need to get this, and Snape knows that. He doesn't want me to do anything... that's why he paired us." Harry said glancing over at Draco who was muttering to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm not going to let them win."

Draco glared at Harry out of the corner of his eye as he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, "Ugh. Potter. Of course, I'd get stuck with the wizarding world's "savior".

"Huh, huh," guffawed Goyle. "Maybe you can...you know...spy on him or something for You-Know-Who..." Draco's eyes filled with fear for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it had come and they reverted to their ice blue state.

"Perhaps, Goyle. We will see," he replied vaguely. In all honesty, he wouldn't wish the Dark Lord's wrath on anyone. Not even Harry.

"It's _Malfoy_. Malfoy! It figures." Harry sighed. The bell rang above them and they all hurried out of the class room. Harry walked beside Ron who was holding Hermione's hand. He was glad they were together, but a small part of him wished that he was still paired with Ron. Malfoy wasn't the nicest person to Hermionie but, he wouldn't do anything to her while they were working. She was the one who would get them both an A. He and Ron would've struggled, but they could've gotten her to help them catch up later on. Looking down he regretted the thought. He shouldn't be putting anyone else in his place. This is where he was.

"Well, maybe you can spy on Malfoy." Ron said looking at him. "I mean, we read a little in the book... and there is a lot of out of class things. You could get him to spill about some things, use the potion against him."

"Ron, Snape will probably be riding up our arses the whole time." Harry said shaking his head. "And knowing him, that's probably what he is going to try to do to me."

Draco immediately headed for his commons, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Draco," she simpered. "It's so terrible that you have to be paired with the Potter twit." She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "If you need someone to talk to or something." She let out a girly giggle. "I'm always here." Draco charmed her with a dark smile. Pansy was attractive, sure, and an excellent person to fool around with...but she was...well, a pansy. Draco preferred someone with more daring and bravery. Someone who wasn't afraid of the unknown...let alone spiders or shadows, as most of the Slytherin girls he knew were.

Not to mention he hated the type of girl that was clingy. He was a Malfoy man. He enjoyed the chase. There was nothing better than a girl that knew how to i _act_ like she wasn't interested.


	3. Someone Else

_Disclaimer: Original Characters written by J.K. Rowling. Character Ideas from the Harry Potter Novels. All creations/alterations of this fic, come from JK Rowling's Harry Potter Series. Don't sue us... we don't have money anyways._

**Chapter Two: Someone Else**

Dinner in the great hall was over. All students were packed full of food and each house retreated to their house corridors. Harry snagged a candied apple from the table as the food began to sink down and disappear.

"Come on Harry." Ron said, his hand capturing Hermione's. They shared a small smile and Harry shook his head. Running a hand through his unruly hair he fell into step beside them.

"You two make me sick." Harry joked, laughing as he took a bite of his apple.

"All three of you make _me_ sick." Muttered Draco, as he slammed his shoulder into Harry's. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed behind them as they pushed their way into the emptying dining hall.

"Wonder what they want." Dom remarked as he watched the trio approach Snape at the high table.

"Who cares." Harry snapped, turning away. Hermione glanced at Ron then back at the trio who were storming away from the table. Malfoy's anger clearly displayed across his face.

"Let's go." Rom muttered taking her hand and puling her with him after Harry's retreating form.

"Bloody idiot…. Spoiled… stupid…" Harry cursed under his breath. "Why, out of all the people, was I paired up with Malfoy?" Harry hissed spinning on his heels to face Ron and Hermione.

"Harry…"

"No Ron! He…" Harry cried out in frustration unable to say what was on his mind, and spun around again. He stormed up the steps and stopped behind Neville who was standing, slouched, in front of the Fat Lady.

"I.. I forgot the pas… password!" Neville stammered looking at Harry apologetically.

"Hippogriff." Harry spat. The portrait swung open cutting off the shrill singing of the woman in it. "Hippogriff is _not_ that hard!" He yelled storming in through the circular doorway and into the Griffindor Common room leaving Neville, hurt and shocked outside.

"Ignore him mate." Ron said patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"He's just upset." Hermione offered pushing Neville into the room. They stepped inside and watched Harry move quickly up the steps to the boy's dormitory. Rounding the corner, Harry found the room vacant which meant Neville, Seamus, and Dean would be hearing from Ron and Hermione to watch out for him.

He flopped down on his four poster bed and tried to relax, and in all, calm down. So much had happened in the past two years, never mind the last 6, and now this was his last year at Hogwarts. What was he going to do after? Sirius was gone now and he was defiantly not going back to live with the Dursley's. He would go back once, get the things he left behind, and then he knew, he was gone. He used to think it would be so simple… he would pass his N.E.W.T.S become an auror, and reside with Sirius at the Grimmauld place or really, anywhere else. The whole scenario wasn't possible now…

Sometimes all he wished was he had Sirius. He had lost his parents, he never really had the Dursley's and for once in his life, he had someone that really cared about him. Someone he loved almost as a father. Sirius was the older brother, the father figure, Harry never had. And like everyone else, Voldemort made sure he was ripped away from him. Who knew who would be next? Ron? Hermione? Neville? In the end, he wouldn't be able to save everyone surrounding him… and if he couldn't defeat Voldemort himself, what would that mean? He would live alone fort the rest of his life?

Turning over on the bed he looked over to Ron's. Normally Ron's pet rat –who turned out to be a person, Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail—would be occupying the middle of the bed. His trunk was located at the end of his bed, waiting to be unpacked and pushed to one of the corners. He regretted snapping at Ron, Hermione as well, but this year it appeared everything was going to be different. Ron and Hermione were together now, and in a way, that left him out of the loop. He wasn't really used to that at all. He was the one that was usually in the center of all the attention, though; he had to admit he would rather be on the outskirts of it all and not have it surrounding him. He could only handle so much of, 'Oh he's the boy who lived.'

He sighed and shut his eyes. Things had always been different. He supposed what got him most, was that there was a small part of him that wished it were he and Ron together and not Hermione and Ron. He didn't exactly know where the attraction lay within his best friend, and he always told himself it was just a he's-the-only-real-friend-I-have-ever-had that got him confused. But some days… it was just different.

"Bloody hell." He whispered hearing foot steps coming up into the dormitory. There were times, especially like this when he wished he was anyone else.

---

Draco stormed down the dungeon passages until he came to the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner, huffing and puffing.

"Salazar," Draco spat, stomping in through the hole in the wall, his large friends following.

"This is ridiculous! I paired with Potter. The Golden Boy. The Boy Who Lived. The enemy of our master. You'd think I could go to Severus and get reassigned but the old bastard has his wand shoved so far up his arse that he has the nerve to tell me no. Tell me, Draco Malfoy, no. This is preposterous," he snarled, pacing back and forth in front of the couch that Crabbe and Goyle had thrown themselves on.

"Maybe he wants you to spy on him," suggested Goyle. Draco stopped mid step and glared at him.

"Shut up Goyle, I didn't ask for your worthless opinion," he hissed. Turning on his heel he strode towards the stairs to his bed chamber, he stopped at the doorway.

"If either of you know what's good for you," he said coldly. "You'll stay out of my room." With that he disappeared around the bend.

Draco sat down moodily on his four poster bed. He climbed in on top of the duvet and closed the green and silver hangings around him. Laying back he listened to the steady thump of his heart until he calmed down. The year was off to a rough start.

He had always been aware that his father was Voldemort's right hand man, but he had never dreamed that in his father's absence he himself would have to take his father's place. He had just turned 17 in August. He had become "a man" as his mother had said. She had given him a beautiful charm; a silver snake with emerald eyes, coiled around a sword, hanging from a pure silver chain as a gift. He absentmindedly stroked it with his long, pale fingers as he reminisced. His father, on the other hand, had sent him a one way ticket to hell.

On the eve of his birthday, there was to be a party. He knew that. The death eaters were hosting it, and the Dark Lord was to attend. A true honor, he remarked sarcastically in his head. At the time he had simply thought that it was something that was to happen because he was the son of a prominent family that had strong Death Eater ties. But he had been wrong. When Voldemort arrived, the Death Eaters had formed a circle around the two and Draco was forced into His servitude. As they branded his arm with the Dark Mark, all Draco could remember was looking up into his mother's face, glistening with tears. To this day he couldn't determine whether her tears were those of pride or those of mourning.

He was supposed to be honored. Filled with pride. But he wasn't. He hated it. That night he could hardly stop himself from crying, and once he was alone in his room and everyone had left he did cry. He cried so hard he though he would be sick. He knew what this meant. He was no longer his own person. He was a possession of the Dark Lord's. On the outside he maintained his cocky demeanor, but on the inside. On the inside he was a broken man.

There were times, especially like this, when he wished he was anyone else.


End file.
